


Let You Go

by wyeth0206



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canary - Freeform, Comforting, M/M, relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 剧情接第二季结尾，比利和休伊愉快（并不）的同居生活
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 16





	Let You Go

Ⅰ

比利返回地下室据点时，里面只有休伊一个人。  
“那帮混球呢？”他踢了踢靴底不存在的泥，朝坐在沙发角落的休伊走过去。  
“母乳回家了，显而易见。喜美子他们吃完饭就去了这条街后面的某个名字怪异的舞厅。”  
比利露出一副受不了的样子，“世界还他妈的一片混乱，他们就忍不住躲到一边亲热去了？”边说边摇着头朝里走，在路过那台老爷电视机的时候忽然停下来，眼神落到他脚边的包。  
他望向休伊。  
那个弱鸡宝贝正好也在看他，耸耸肩说：“我也打算回家。”  
比利踢了踢那个印着“来吧一起锻炼！”的瑜伽包，“还挺沉。”  
“我的一些技术设备，电脑，转发器之类的。”  
“好吧，母乳要回家，你也要回家，亚洲姑娘和法国臭男人说不定什么时候回来而我肯定会撞见他们把舌头互相伸进对方喉咙——”  
“够了，停下。”休伊翻了个白眼，“我没听错吧，你是在抱怨吗？”  
“不，相反，我爱死这个地方了！瞧瞧那堵发霉的墙，我打赌上面沾上的血比霉菌还厚，还有这永远散不掉的水垢味，我真是该死的着迷，更别说那个每次需要侧身才能进去的浴室，它能毁掉我所有打飞机的兴致。”  
休伊抱着手听完了他的喋喋不休，最后给了他一个无奈的眼神，“好吧，超级敏感先生，跟我走吧。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“你在乎吗？”  
“操，不。”

Ⅱ

休伊把包放在卧室的地板上，环顾着四周。  
这里跟他离开之前并无不同，所有的超英手办和海报被规矩放置在角落的纸盒里，还有一叠叠漫画堆在书桌旁。  
他还记得他上次回来的时候。愤怒，无力，杀气腾腾，同时又悲伤脆弱。  
他失去了罗缤，整个世界忽然对他展露了狰狞的面孔，他想把那些自诩正义卫士的超英们踩在脚下碾碎。  
但他是个“没有斗志”的人，除了对着海报和玩具撕扯外毫无办法。  
“果然是小孩子的房间。”  
背后的声音拉回他的思绪，比利攀住他的肩，露出一副玩味的坏笑。“就我们两个，偷偷告诉我，你在这里性幻想过谁？”  
原本围绕着他的阴冷瞬间消散，休伊深吸一口气，不客气的推开他，“反正不是你。”  
比利粗鲁的笑了，挑剔的打量着屋内的每个角落，最后，视线落在休伊的床上。  
“我需要一张成年人的床。”  
“嫌弃的话就你可以继续滚回你的地下室去。”  
“噢，休伊，你学坏了。那个软心肠忍不住婆婆妈妈抱着我哭的人去哪儿了？”  
“那个婆婆妈妈的人在这里，只是懒得理你。”  
“那个房间是谁的？”  
“我父母的。”  
比利打了个响指，“看来我们找到了最佳答案。”  
休伊瞪着他，却找不到拒绝的理由。毕竟他才是那个一时心软把狼招进来的人。

Ⅲ

休伊忽然被一个清脆的声响惊醒，猛地跳起来，习惯性的朝旁边摸去，却扑了个空。  
随即，他意识到他正在自己家的客厅里，台灯静静的发出温暖的橘红色光芒，墙壁上的挂钟有规律的哒哒作响，他酣睡的旁边没有那根棒球棒。  
他没有睡在卧室里，倒不是说他不想。那柔软的过分的床垫和干净的床单都充满了浓浓的违和感，叫他紧张的辗转反侧。于是在折腾了一个多小时后，他抱着枕头倒在这张讨厌的双人沙发上。  
就是在这张沙发上，他和他父亲在看不见的时光中被磨得失去棱角。  
噩梦紧随其后。不是被祖国人用激光射成筛子，就是被玄色捅个对穿。而他最怕的，他看到安妮了无生机的双眼，随即一阵刺眼的光闪过，他看到手中紧握的断掉的双手，最后是星光陨落。  
休伊平复着心跳，静静闭上眼睛。  
下一秒，他想起什么般飞快冲向比利所在的房间，那声异响就是从那里传来的。难道那些混球已经来了，正在对比利下手。  
“布切——”  
剩下的声音像被人切断一样，休伊按在门把的手差点抽筋。  
他看到了全裸的比利•操他的•布切尔。  
他当然是裸着的，休伊甚至一点都不觉得惊讶。在他们化身地鼠一样躲在那暗无天日的地下室时，所有人包括喜美子都看到过比利的裸体不止一次。  
但没有一次，绝无仅有，休伊强调，他正在撸管。没错，在他父母的床上，激情的，肆无忌惮的手淫。  
他健硕的肌肉盖着一层薄汗，胸口的肌肉因手中飞快的动作剧烈起伏，在听到休伊闯进了的声音后，他连头都没抬，原本紧闭的双眼仅微微睁开一条缝，口中发出毫不压抑的喘息。  
休伊还在怒斥他和扭头就走两者之间犹豫不决，耳边却不情愿的听到比利发出一声长长的叹息，满足又试图压抑着。休伊控制不住自己看向比利的眉毛，眼睛，最后是翘起的嘴唇，它轻轻动了动，发出一个微弱的声音。  
休伊。  
像被电击了一样，休伊火速的窜回自己的卧室，锁上门，把自己埋在厚厚的被子里。

Ⅳ

“休伊，该起床了！你家这倒霉的冰箱里一根毛都找不到，我需要一份新鲜的芝士火腿炒饭来配我的啤酒，你如果没死在里面的话，立刻把你的小屁股抬起来和我一起去采购，我们需要一辆巨大的购物车！”  
没有任何回应。  
比利挑着眉，巨大的拳头再次不客气的锤落在薄薄的木门上。  
咚咚咚！  
“休伊，别逼我——”  
话音未落，屋内传来微弱却不失凶狠的一声“滚！”  
比利带着和善的笑容一脚踹开门，得到一个黑眼圈的休伊和两个不痛不痒的拳头。  
堂而皇之登堂入室的比利在两个小时后终于吃到他想要的：金黄色的炒蛋和一粒粒莹白的米粒交相呼应，培根被切成大小均匀的颗粒洒在饭里，上面淋了厚厚一层芝士。  
“你看起来像一坨屎。”他大口喝着啤酒，还不忘记对休伊评头论足。  
“你吃的东西更像坨屎。”休伊打开一罐番茄酱，厌恶的瞧了一眼里面，随即舀了一大勺。  
“很抱歉我不具备法兰奇那样充满梦幻主义的品味。看看你，就像个七老八十的老头子一样对妻子日复一日的厨艺感到不满，为什么你不干脆自己来呢？”  
“我不会。”休伊直白的回答，对他的比喻感到喉咙发痒，于是放弃那块干面包，喝了一大口橘子汽水。  
比利做作的叹口气，“所有人当初都告诉我，我值得更好的婚姻。”  
“而你并没有听，”休伊尖酸的附和，“所以你只能忍受了。”

Ⅴ

也不是说他们没有和平的时候。  
比如今天下午，休伊和安妮在互发短信，她刚发来一张带着驯鹿角和红鼻子的自拍，配上的话是：你猜我发生了什么？（附上一个惊恐的表情）  
如果是被绑架了，请眨左眼。休伊飞快的打着字。  
不一会儿安妮又发来一张照片，休伊差点笑出声。安妮左眼戴上了眼罩。  
安妮船长路过，请保护好你的礼物！  
休伊又笑了，忍不住换了个姿势，颈后有点奇怪的感觉令他狐疑的瞧了一眼。这才发现比利不知何时就坐在他身边，大腿和他的紧紧挨着，他的左手靠放在沙发背上，刚刚擦过休伊颈后的正是他那花俏的夏威夷衫的袖子，它的主人拿着遥控器正聚精会神的看一档真人秀节目。  
休伊刚刚变换的姿势使得他仿佛整个人都坐进比利怀里一样。  
休伊忽然全身僵硬，鼻尖一瞬间全是比利浓烈的味道，像夏日里加了冰的波旁酒，起初带着微苦，却能嗅到田纳西那毒辣阳光炙烤过麦田，随后沉淀于木桶中发酵的清甜，那味道能轻易在舌尖酝酿。  
就像是察觉什么，比利忽然低头看向他，浓密的双眉微微皱起。他的表情起初是冷峻的，在接触到休伊的目光后，如冰山融化，锋利的线条变得柔和，停放在休伊脖颈后的手忽然动了，那是他的手指，那几根灵活的摆弄枪支的手指正一下下的揉弄休伊耳后的短发。  
休伊迷惑了，他被比利的眼神所迷惑，那双锐利凶残的双眼带着一种全然的亲切牢牢把他钉在原地。  
那距离太近了，休伊心里尖叫着想要后退，但脑后的手掌支撑着他向前，就像他们在面对未知的危险时，那双手会握住他的，叫他充满勇气。  
短促的铃声在这时突兀的响起，休伊慌张的低下头看向手机的来电，眼前却一片模糊，所有的感官还停留在刚刚逝去的一瞬。等他偷偷的深呼吸，再次抬起头时，比利起身去了厨房，过了一会儿才回来。  
他坐到沙发的另一侧，嘴里正狠狠的嚼着香脆的爆米花。

Ⅵ

休伊再次查看了手机，安妮发来的地址已经被他默念在心底。他在几分钟前听到门开启然后关上的声音，那是比利离开了，也许是有什么事，但他显然认为没有必要告知休伊一声。  
休伊再次看了眼手机，放在桌上，换了套衣服，随后离开了家。  
他没有料到会受到维多利亚•纽曼这位成功人士的热情招待，“超人类事务办公室”听起来就像是他迫切想要参与的工作。这位年轻的女议员在询问休伊其他队员时，他确保自己听起来没有实际上那么心虚。  
在回家的途中，休伊觉得心情愉快，不再是通缉犯后，他得以光明正大的再次在儿时长大的这条街上散步，夜幕降临， 头一次，休伊不再害怕黑夜。  
就像他和安妮曾经说过的，做一个斗士，那就是你。  
“我相信你能做到。”女孩的话坚定而温柔。休伊在心底感谢她的一切。他在售卖机上买了一根杏仁巧克力，想了想，又多拿了一根。  
不过他确实没料到比利居然在家里，一副等待许久的模样。  
“你去了哪儿？”  
休伊嚼着嘴里最后那点巧克力，试图品尝最后一点甜蜜，像是没察觉比利口气里的质问一样，冲他展示手里的条状物。  
“巧克力？”  
“我不吃巧克力。你去了哪儿，见了谁？”比利眯着眼睛，如猫科动物一样盯着他的一举一动。  
“看在上帝的份上，”休伊走到厨房，替自己倒一杯水，“别假装你没有跟踪我好吗？你知道我和纽曼议员一起吃晚饭了。”  
“没错，我在你身上是放了追踪器，但这不表示我不可以过问。我只是奇怪为什么她偏偏会和你一起吃饭？还是你确实长了一张人人都喜欢的小脸蛋？”  
“这个问题只有女士们才能回答。我得去洗个澡，服务员之前不小心在我袖子上撒了点红酒。”  
“你还喝了酒！你们谈了些什么需要用酒助兴，她是不是收买你了，用她迷人的笑容让你把我们团体的小秘密都一个不留的告诉了她？”  
比利嘴里的刻薄简直可以化为实体了，休伊捏着鼻子拒绝和他说话，干脆的绕过他，把外套扔在沙发上。  
“休伊！等等——”  
他的语气忽然放缓了，这不正常。休伊不想听他接下去的话。这种感觉就同比利从森林里回来，面无表情的和他们说“贝嘉死了”一样。  
休伊当时第一个上前抱住了他，太明显了，比利摇摇欲坠，在崩溃的边缘，即使他一言不发，所有人都看到他眼角的泪痕。他会撑不住的，休伊当时担忧的想到，就像当时他失去罗缤的时候。  
但比利不是他，比利是个强悍的王八蛋。  
他平静的叙述了关于祖国人孩子的事，然后告诉大家都不必在躲藏，通缉令已经取消，然后就回了自己房间。  
虽然他第二天照常出门并且返回，休伊却知道，贝嘉的死永远的带走了他生命的一部分。

Ⅶ

“你就是那根绳索，你知道的。”  
比利在说话，他并不需要休伊回答，他的样子像是快憋疯了。  
“我很难承认我需要你，我当时说你缠着我，其实，应该是我缠着你才对。当我没办法再走下去时，我总会想，嘿，休伊还在后头呢，他正恶狠狠的盯着我，准备随时取代我发号施令呢。我当时就会想，我还得再坚持下去，否则这个混球绝对会烦死我。”比利说着发出一声嗤笑。  
“我一直在拿你的命在赌，不光是你，还有他们几个的。我在赌我的一场不会逆转的空中楼阁，我以为只要能干掉一切的源头我就可以假装一切没发生过，我和贝嘉依然可以一起快乐的看一场场可怕的辣妹组合的演出。但贝嘉，她比我要清醒的多。我挽留她，希望她能给我一个答案，但她不能。我害怕承认这一切，于是我只能逼着你们所有人跟我一起逃亡。我甚至没有说一声抱歉。”  
休伊张张嘴，准备说什么，比利瞪着他，急促的说：“让我说完。”  
他胸膛剧烈起伏着，幽深的眼睛带着休伊看不懂的忧郁。  
"我曾经希望一切都从未改变，但我未曾料到这种转变竟会让我安宁。我不会说你的存在究竟有他妈的多好，但当我看到你能完好无损的站在我面前的时候——”他语速忽然加快，双眉染上一丝痛苦，“我感到罪恶，又幸运。”他冲休伊伸出手，像多少次生死关头那样，他冲他笑的灿烂又冷酷，声音却低沉又温柔。  
“我会让你走的，从我身边，从我的……心里。我把你从笼子里解放了，你可以飞走，去往任何你想去的地方。你可以不再是老比利的那只金丝雀了。”   
他停顿了一下，剩下的话就像从喉咙里挤出来一样。  
“就像，就像我会让贝嘉走一样。我不会挽留你，永远不会，这辈子都不可能。”他最后说，“这就是我们之间的事，你得认清这一点。”   
休伊看着他，像是被吓住了。这是比利最无法接受的反应，他几乎就要暴跳如雷了。  
但是休伊总是充满了惊喜，他眨眨眼，忽然快步走过来，捧住他的脸，冲着比利那该死的迷人的胡须亲了下去。  
“我早就认清了。”他含糊的说。“混球。”

THE END


End file.
